1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dynamometer road simulating method and system for operating an automobile or a driving means thereof under a reproduced road load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamometer road simulation systems have already been proposed which can operate an automobile, a drive means thereof, or any other suitable machine to be tested under a reproduced road load. The road load is reproduced by controlling the dymanometer coupled to the test machine to produce an absorbing load corresponding to the road load minus the load loss resulting from friction and air resistances. One difficulty with such conventional systems is that troublesome and time-consuming operations are required to determine the load loss.
The present invention provides a dynamometer road simulating method and system which can operate a test machine under a reproduced road load without the need for any load loss determination.